


Silver Skies

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Written for the prompt:Write a scene in six sentences in which a character is searching for someone in the last moments of the end of the world.





	Silver Skies

  
It was kind of beautiful, the comets tearing through the atmosphere streaking the sky sparkling silver. That was the surprise, maybe, about the end of the world—the beauty.

Ray pushed through throngs of people just standing in the night, their faces uplifted to the beauty and the horror. He found Crow Horse finally, standing in the middle of the street where he’d been directing traffic until the people driving had just stopped their cars and got out to look at the sky.

“I guess maybe it doesn’t matter much, not anymore,” Ray said, “but all I wanted was to be with you.” Crow Horse held him tight, and Ray closed his eyes, everything falling to black.  



End file.
